Lord Stark of the Iron Suit: The First Sally
by Brave Battalion
Summary: Be told the glorious tale of Lord Anthony Stark and his noble beginnings, and find how this valiant hero came to be. [[Part 1 of many MCU AUs set in a chivalric/knight-type story. This one covers Iron Man (1)]]
1. I

**Hey guys! This is my side project! It's basically all the films in the MCU but retold by yours truly (that's me) set in a chivalric/romantic setting.**

**Also as for the people 'telling' this story outside of the story you actually came for, I sincerely hope you can guess who they're supposed to be! It was fun trying to figure out who should say what and be vague but not too vague. When I post the next chapter I will reveal who it is for those who might not guess it!**

**So yeah. Disclaim: I don't own these characters yadda yadda or whatever. I really hope you guys enjoy pls leave a review!**

* * *

><p><em>Most were young teenagers. Surely too old for a story. <em>

_That, at least, was the opinion of the pink-haired rebel boy who now sat in the corner of the room, forlorn and quite bored looking. But the Mathmatics Professor had suggested the idea of telling a story to pass the time, and the Mathmatics Professor was well-liked by the student body, so the motion passed._

_"What kind of story shall we tell?" The headmistress asked the group of students of all shapes and sizes, crammed into one tiny little room. Her voice carried authority and command, though she had only recently taken her current position._

_"How about a history?" Suggested the school's live-in physici__an._

_There was a small boo from a few students._

_A student spoke up "Maybe a fantasy?"_

_This had earned her peer's approval._

_"A swashbuckling tale!" laughed the strange looking professor with a thick German accent "One of romance and chivalry!" He had leapt on the edge of the sofa with perfect ease, holding his right arm out as if holding a sword. _

_The vice-principle laughed along "My stars and garters, a knights tale, perhaps?" His companion nodded and jumped off of the couch._

_The students began to talk amongnst each other, and over each other as well with approval. The commotion grew louder and louder until the headmistress silenced the roar and tumult with a wave of her hand._

_"Alright" she asked "Who would like to tell it?"_

_And volunteer shyly raised her hand and began the story thus:_

"Gather round, dear readers, for a story told

Of Knights errant, their battles, and heroes of old.

Maidens and dragons and warriors, too,

Witches and banners of red, white, and blue.

Good Lords and great armor have defended the right

Of honor and justice, of mercy and might

Our story begins, with a simpler man

An alchemist sort with a more complex plan

And when we begin with a glorious "Hark!"

I'll tell you the tale of Lord Anthony Stark...


	2. II

**A/N: I'm really sorry that the chapters are so very short! I'm trying to split it up into smaller scene-by-scene chunks so that it's a multi-chapter fanfiction and not just a oneshot that is 100,000 words. You are all amazing blessings!**

**Disclaimer: ?**

* * *

><p>In the noble castle of Point Dume, there lives a man who dabbles in some sorcery, but mostly alchemy, of who's name happens to be Lord Anthony Stark. This man was born of noble blood, the heir to his late father's grad estate, an innovator and genius, but not a knight of any kind.<p>

The man was not weary or saddened by his lack of knightly-ness, for he was still a nobleman and well-revered by those around him. And for what he lacked in his skill on the battlefield, he returned to his kingdom in armors and weapons. Cross-bows which shot faster and chain-mail which stood tougher and all sorts of things for horses and heroes which could come in quite handy in battle.

Lord Stark also dabbled in a bit of alchemy and some sorcery, which is why his weapons were valued so.

He was also a reckless man. Indeed, Lord Stark was one who would gamble and stay late at taverns, occasionally going to a brothel to, as he so fondly called the activity (much to the chagrin of his state's vassal, Ms. Potts) , 'Have a bit of fun.'

He was a man of valor, given many awards for his wit and innovation. As he was getting such in the Spanish land of Los Vegos, where this tale of Lord Stark begins.

"Lord Anthony Stark." The great voice of a herald booms from in a castle's dining hall.  
>Visionary. Genius. A hero, though not a knight"<p>

The hall, full of some hundred-something drunken lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, bursts into an applause, not being silenced until a few moments later.

"From the earliest age, the son of legendary alchemist Lord Howard Stark quickly gained as much fame as his father, with a brilliant and unique mind. At the tender age of four, he learned to read his father's alchemy texts. And at age six, he became a skilled metal worker. And at 17, he became somewhat skilled in battle, though not achieving the rank of knight"

There crowd let out a mighty rumble, and let loose whoops and hollers. Women, in a drunken daze, stood upon tables, cheering. Men sunk to the floor, their voices horse from yelling as much.

"Lord Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, the Duke Obadiah Stane steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary Stark Estates owner, (who—by some strange black knight—had been killed), until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed head Lord of his father's lands. With the keys to the kingdom, Lord Anthony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy."

The crowd cheers, as much as before.

"Creating more useful weaponry, advanced armor, and a new technique in metal work. Today, Lord Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting this Kingdom of Marvel and her interests around the globe."

As the herald stepped down from the podium he had been standing upon, another man stepped up.

The crowd cheers, and miraculously the man hushes them. He takes a breath, and speaks clearly: "Good evening fair ladies and good gentlemen. I am Sir James Rhodes. As the network from Stark Estates to the king's army, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a true nobleman. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor that we all sit here today to honor that great man Lord Stark."

Sir Rhodes did not look to the crowd when uttering his next turn of phrase. "Lord Stark, wilt thou come and give a speech to stir these lords and ladies?"

There was a moment of the most dreadful silence, before Sir Rhodes did speak again.

"Lord Stark?"

And, as the second request was uttered, a man stood from the crowd and made his way over. He was not the Lord that had been requested, but was the Duke previously mentioned. The crowd made not a sound as he stood before them.

"I will be speaking on behalf of Lord Anthony Stark"

The crowd then cheered, and Sir Rhodes gave the Duke a grateful smile before stepping down and into his seat in the hall.

"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful... Well, I do detest disappointing you, but you can clearly see I am not Lord Stark, and this feast is not in my honor. But if I were this great man, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is for you all to gather here today. I must say, the best thing about Lord Anthony is also the worst thing." Obadiah (this duke) paused and laughed. "The scoundrel is always working!"

* * *

><p><em>A student coughed, and the story paused. The shy volunteer stopped speaking, and looked down at her feet.<em>

_"Well was he?" asked the vice-principle, his eyes shining with irony._

_"Oh no!" The strange looking and very German professor picked up where the first speaker had left off. "For you see…" he began, and continued the tale._


End file.
